


Insatiate #4

by voleuse



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #4

**Author's Note:**

> S1, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

The thing about living on a beach with forty-odd complete strangers, no matter how nice, is that they are _always there_. In the open. In plain sight.

And Kate has only a blanket to drape over herself, and she hasn't had an orgasm in a very, very long time.

One evening, when it's especially warm, she nestles as close to the waves as some guy named Ernst deems safe. She folds her blanket around herself and rolls onto her side. Slips a hand beneath the waistband of her jeans and curses the need for constant modesty.

The crash of water masks her jagged breathing, and after a while, she doesn't care if anybody is watching.


End file.
